


Нет, они не встречаются!

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, а мужики-то не знали, любопытный новичок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Иногда очень нужен взгляд со стороны.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Нет, они не встречаются!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

— Мистер Старк и капитан Роджерс… — задумчиво начинает Питер. — Они же… Встречаются, да?

— Нет, — отвечает Наташа.

— Насколько мы знаем, — говорит Клинт.

— А мы знаем точно, — заканчивает Наташа.

— Да ладно! — недоверчиво восклицает Питер. — Люди, которые так себя ведут, не могут не встречаться!

— А как они себя ведут? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Наташа.

— Ну… Они… — начинает запинаться Питер, но мужественно берёт себя в руки. — Они заканчивают друг за другом фразы!

— Тоже мне, показатель! — хмыкает Клинт. — Мы с Нат тоже так делаем, но это не значит, что мы встречаемся. Это всего лишь плоды долгой совместной работы.

— Капитан Роджерс иногда ночует в мастерской мистера Старка, — приводит новый довод Питер.

— Это всё потому, что Стив имеет неприятную привычку примерно с полуночи вырубаться буквально на полуслове. Если, конечно, он не на миссии. А на Тони к полуночи нападает рабочий энтузиазм. И он тянет Стива в мастерскую, чтобы продемонстрировать ему что-нибудь новенькое, интересненькое. И там под болтовню Тони Стив благополучно вырубается. Тони уже к этому привык, даже персональный диван для Стива поставил.

— Капитан Роджерс один раз нарисовал мистера Старка голым по пояс и с цветком за ухом!

— Ну, прямо вот портрет — основа отношений, — фыркает Наташа.

— А я его тогда ещё и сфотографировал, — сообщает Клинт. — И, Пит, скажу я тебе, цветов там было больше, чем один. Тони тогда весь стоял в ромашках. После того, как очередная пассия, недовольная исходом отношений, отходила его попавшимся под руку букетом.

— Они… Они из одной чашки иногда пьют! За завтраком! Я видел!.

— И не только за завтраком, — пожимает плечами Наташа. — Они путают чашки, когда оба сонные или глубоко задумчивые.

— Мистер Старк спит на капитане Роджерсе во время пятничного кино!

— Мы все спим на капитане Роджерсе во время пятничного кино, — хохочет Клинт. — То вместе, то попеременно. Судьба такая у капитана Роджерса.

— И гулять они всё время ходят вместе!

— Пит, ну ты же гуляешь со своими друзьями.

— Да они в «Вечный Валентинов день» ходили! А это самое романтичное кафе Нью-Йорка! Их там даже журналисты засняли!

— Да там самые вкуснее эклеры на всём восточном побережье! А Стив дольше суток без сладкого не может.

— Но мистеру Старку-то вместе с капитаном Роджерсом зачем там было сидеть?

— Ты считаешь, что мистер Старк не заслуживает эклеров?

— Но! Но…

— Пит, уймись уже, — говорит Наташа. — Они не встречаются.

— Стив, ну ты только послушай! — говорит Тони. 

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — едва заметно хмурится Стив.

— Ничего подобного, мы же должны знать, как проходит адаптация нового члена команды.

— И новый член команды решил, что мы встречаемся, — усмехается Стив.

— Все новенькие так решают, — пожимает плечами Тони.

— С чего бы это? — тоже пожимает плечами Стив.

— И пра-авда… — задумчиво тянет Тони. — Я тут послушал доводы Паркера… Слушай, Стив, да мы с тобой не встречаемся. Мы с тобой, кажется, женаты!

— Да ну тебя, — отмахивается Стив. — Я не согласен быть сразу женатым, давай хоть парочку свиданий сначала!

— Питер сказал, что мы ели твои обожаемые эклеры в самом романтичном кафе в городе. Чем тебе не свидание? А если посчитать, сколько раз мы там были…

— Ладно. Заявление на регистрацию брака можно подать через интернет? — смеётся Стив.

— Ну, нет, — говорит Тони. — Пожалуй, я тоже хочу свиданий!

— Эй, — Стив опускается на корточки перед сидящем на стуле Тони и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. — Хочешь — будут.


End file.
